Your Name Over My Heart
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid asked a mountain load of questions about Law's sexy tattoos, which eventually led to their name being over each other's heart. Prompt Challenge: Day 20. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, once again, this prompt was requested, so yea. The prompt really, really caught my interest a lot, even though I don't 'believe' it something. I tried really hard at making this interesting, but gosh, this is damn difficult.

Prompt was given by user, BloodyKarasu : **"When you turn eighteen, a name appears on your body. It could be anywhere: your wrist, your hip, your forearm, but usually it shows over your heart. It's the name of the person you are bound to, the person you're meant to fall in love with."**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law, Law's tattoo (LOL) or One Piece.

* * *

Kid lay on the bed watching Law who was once again working with the paperwork in front of him. This wasn't even a surprise to Kid anymore, same goes for Law when he caught Kid's gaze on him. As much as Kid would say he didn't care, he would always stay up with him until he finished his work, regardless of how tiring the day might be.

"Go sleep already."

In the quiet bedroom, Law's voice sounded almost serene; putting a small grin on Kid's lips. This turned out to be such a routine for him, watching Law being shone on by the table lamp. He had been watching Law's movement ever since he began the work and that had a question rose up within him.

"Trafalgar, your tattoo, when did you stop?"

That question was always on Kid's mind, but he had only voiced it out now. He hadn't seen Law getting any tattoo while they're together. Many questions about Law's tattoo filled his mind the moment he heard Law's willing answer.

"Eighteenth birthday."

Law wasn't even bothered by the question that Kid had posed. The moment the answer came out, he remembered the moment where he really did make himself to not get any more tattoos. To be honest, Kid had not even expected the answer to be a day that seemed so special. After all, Kid knew that Law doesn't take these days seriously.

"Why did you even get them in the first place?"

Kid had to admit, the mysteries about his lover were almost uncountable, but he didn't need to know all of them, after all, the mysterious part of Law is pretty damn attractive.

"Just an urge, nothing much."

Law shrugged, his answer had come out in such a nonchalant manner that many might think that there was something behind it, in truth, it was really the reason. He never really hold something significant to his doings, it was all just based on instincts and probably fun. Kid sat up in the bed, with every answer that Law had given him, he wanted to know more, his curiosity was growing along with the knowledge he was getting.

"Why did you stop?"

Normally, Kid would have known that Law would stop answering his questions and would have put an end to it himself. However, this time round, he just felt that the questions would lead him to something that might intrigue him even more and again, something inside him predicted that Law would give him the answers.

"The last one had to be the most special one, doesn't it?"

"And which one would that be?"

In Kid's mind, every tattoo that Law had, appeared. He couldn't tell which one had been the most special to Law; none of them actually seemed to hold the meaning of the word. True, they are unique, but not to the point where Kid thought Law would consider them being _special._ Kid had long memorised every tattoo, every contour and every place on Law. At the very image of Law in his mind, he could the excitement building up.

"You wouldn't know if I told you."

"Try me."

Law turned around from his chair, organizing the thick stack of paperwork neatly on his desk. It wasn't like he didn't know where Kid's confidence came from. Kid had seen had all the visible tattoos on himself, he knew that. However, there was just one tattoo, one that he could not even see it himself.

"Eustass Kid."

Law spoke out, keeping his voice soft, just a thin line from sounding sensual. Switching the table lamp off, he lifted up the covers and joined Kid in bed. The paperwork was giving him a headache.

At first, Kid thought that Law was simply addressing him, but just a second later, the actual reason for his name to come out of Law's lips registered in his mind. He was certain that he had never seen his name tattooed on Law before. No, they hadn't even seen each other before when Law was eighteen.

"How?"

Kid's simple word held the key to his biggest question despite of the one simple syllable. Law shifted around on the bed, getting himself warm and comfortable for the sleep to take over him. It was as if he didn't hear Kid's question.

"Oi, Trafalgar."

A tired sigh went past Law's lips as Law tugged Kid to lie back down on the bed. He didn't know what got into him when he was younger, neither did he know what got into him now. Even though he knows that it is stupid to give Kid his answer, he still did.

"Eustass-ya, haven't you heard it before?"

"Heard what? Stop going all poetic on me."

Kid groaned, all he wanted was his answer so he could go to bed. At Kid's complaint, Law chuckled quietly. What exactly had gotten into him, he had no idea.

"Legend says that when you're eighteen, a name appears on your body. It could be anywhere, but it usually shows over your heart. It's the name of the person you're bound to, the one you're meant to fall in love with."

**Ending Number 1**

Truthfully, the chuckle that left Kid wasn't unexpected. Even Law thought that the saying was stupid and illogical, but he just happened to go along with it when he was eighteen. But oh well, it was too late to regret, he had already confessed the truth.

Out of nowhere, Kid detangled himself from Law's cuddles and hovered above him. Despite the lack of light in the room, Law could see the obvious smirk that was present on Kid.

"I refuse to believe that some stupid ass legend made us fall in love."

Law rolled his eyes, with a quick tug, their lips met together. Sleeping probably wasn't what was going through their mind.

**Ending Number 2**

Kid gave Law a questioning look; he hadn't expected that at all. Who would have thought that Law's reason would be something like that? Definitely not him.

"You're not kidding about it, are you?"

"Of course not, I'm sure you look at my name over your heart all the time."

Law turned around in the sheets again, snuggling up against Kid's warm chest, letting the sound of Kid's heart beat lull him to sleep. While on the other hand, Kid was thankful that Law couldn't see him. He was pretty damn sure that the blood rushing to his face made him looked absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, as usual! Thank you for giving my story a chance! I hope you liked it and it had put a smile on your face or something. Have a wonderful day / night ahead!

**To StatistNr27 - **Aw! Thank you for even thinking that that story was awesome ~ In my mind, that man sort of got Law into some trouble with the police and that had pissed Law off _a lot. _So yea, I didn't explain much about it in the fic. Thank you anyway! :D

**To 10th Squad 3rd Seat - **YES MY DEAR, I WANT TO WRITE SMUT TOO. But you see, I can't, sigh. I just feel awkward writing it, I don't know how to put it but argh, I want to write it too. I want Kid and Law to have sex on the bed, against a wall, hard and soft omg anything. I just can't write, but I'll try it out, and hopefully manage to even post something sexual. Thank you for considering this story amazing, it really really means alot!

**To guest reviewer: Axel - **I'm sorry if you were expecting your request to be up here today, but it will be up tomorrow! And gosh, the prompt is absolutely amazing and I would love to write it, except the 'and their last met in the rain.' I _absolutely would not write tragic stuff_ D: So yea, I'll still write it, but it will definitely not be a sad or something. Warning given, heh, thank you for your request! :D Have a nice day!

**To guest reviewer: Your Liver - **Hello my liver! XD Erm I don't read the manga, so nope, I have no idea what is up, except that there seem to be something big regarding Law and some guy, idk. Now that you said you cried, I'm really afraid for my heart when it becomes animated, gosh -dies-. Of course I would write that prompt, but like I said, I won't write tragedy, so it is either going turn out to be fluffy, retarded, crazy, everything _but tragic. _I'll give it a go, thank you! Have a nice day! :D

_**MY SPEECH**_** MUAHAHAH:** Okay just me being retarded. I'm really really happy, no, beyond happy to receive all the requests, but why so sadddddd D: Gosh, anyway, I will happily welcome any request whether it might sound tragic or not. Just know that it will not turn out to be a tragedy. So, my apologies to anyone expecting me to write tragedy. Byebye ~


End file.
